Dreams
by demona875
Summary: Things can be so complicated, sometimes you just have to think you're dreaming.


Title: Dreams

Author: Erica

Rating: PG for now

Disclaimer: No one belongs to me, sadly…

A/N: This whole story stems from a dream I had.

Chapter 1:

Clark Kent had, for a long time now, had feelings for his best friend, Lex Luthor. The only problem that Clark had was that he was too embarrassed and shy to do anything about these feelings. Until now.

Clark had finally come to terms with whom he had become, concerning the new feelings brewing inside him. He had always noticed the looks Lex gave him. He had even caught Lex staring a couple of times. One thing that remained constant was what was held in Lex's eyes. There was a longing Clark had never seen before. He didn't recognize it for a while, whether he just plain didn't know, or he didn't want to admit that he liked the way Lex looked at him. But when Clark had made the connection, everything inside him clicked. He suddenly realized that he held the same feelings inside. It had taken a long time, months even, before Clark could face who and what he had become. But he eventually did, and today he was going to tell Lex.

All day at school Clark couldn't concentrate on what anything except what would happen that afternoon when he saw Lex. Chloe and Pete had no idea what was going on and they couldn't understand why Clark was walking around in his own little world. Clark let them believe whatever they wanted. He didn't care what they thought, all he cared about was getting to Lex's.

After school let out he rushed home as fast as he could (without using his powers; he never knew who was around after the incident with Nixon) and changed into some nicer clothes. He wanted to look nice when he talked with Lex. After he changed clothes he ran over to Lex's mansion. Clark knew exactly where Lex would be, so after the security guard let him in, he sped up to Lex's study. As soon as he entered and saw Lex sitting behind his desk, all his anticipation turned to anxiety. _How am I going to make it through this? Clark thought.__ How am I going to tell my best friend that I love him? What if Lex really doesn't feel the same way? He didn't know how, but he was going to do it. He had to. He was determined._

"Lex, I have something to tell you," Clark said bursting into the office.

"Hello Clark. Nice to see you, too. I'm fine, thanks. How are you?" Lex humorously replied. Luckily Clark knew he was only joking. "I have something to tell you too, actually. And, since this is my house, I get to go first."

"But what if what I have to say is more important; something that could change the course of both our lives?" Clark pleaded. He had no shame. He knew what he wanted to say, and he wanted to say it.

Lex wondered what could be so important that it couldn't wait until after he made his own announcement. _Could it be that __Clark__ is finally going to share his big secret with me? Is he going to tell me what he's been hiding for so long now? If that's the case, he's hidden it for so long, that what's another couple minutes?_

"Well, that may be, but still… My news is going to change the course of my life. And, I point out again, that this is my house."

"Fine. Go, talk," Clark said, clearly upset that Lex wouldn't let him talk. _Spoiled rich kids… They always have to get their own way. Lex really isn't spoiled. He's had to work against his father for all these years to get what he has now. But he still always has to have things his own way. I really hope this doesn't take long._

"Clark, I'm getting married," Lex declared. There was no hint of excitement in his voice, which seemed a little odd to Clark, but after that, Clark really wasn't in the frame of mind to make sense of much of anything.

"Married?!" he managed to choke out. "To a woman? Who you've obviously been dating?" Clark really couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes, Clark. To a woman. And no, I haven't been dating her. Well, I did, a long time ago. We're old acquaintances. We just happened to meet up last week when I was in Metropolis for a business function. I was hoping that you'd be my best man, Clark."

"Best man? I don't know… You're getting married?" He just couldn't get the thought to pass through his brain and make any sense. His best friend, the man he'd come to love, was getting married. He was going to leave him alone with all the confusion and feelings that he had inspired. 

"Yes, Clark. I'm getting married. And please, at least think about being my best man. Nothing in the world would make me happier than for you to be the best man in my wedding…" Clark sensed that there was something more, and after a moment's pause Lex continued, "Just as you are in my life."

_Okay, Clark thought, __now what the hell was that supposed to mean? First he tells me that he's getting married, and now he's continuing to flirt with me? What the hell was going on?_

"Now," Lex continued, "what was it that you had to tell me?"

TBC


End file.
